ptaskypefandomcom-20200214-history
Derived Stats
Derived stats are measures of what a trainer can do: how fast they can run, how much they can lift, even something as crucial as how much phyiscal punishment that their body can take. Action Poins (AP) Action Points are the fuel for Trainer Features, allowing Trainers to do the amazing things that set them apart from just a regular person. Trainers get a base pool of : 5 + per 5 trainer levels; so for example, a Trainer with 10 levels will have an AP pool of 7. AP refresh to full at the beginning of every Scene. Hit Points (HP) Hit Points are a representation of how tough someone is and how much punishment they can take. A Pokemon or Trainer that reaches 0 HP are unable to take any actions and become unconscious. HP is calculated by (Trainer Level x 2) + (HP stat x 3) +10. Evasion Evasion is what helps Trainers and Pokemon alike to avoid attacks aimed at them. Evasion is sepereated into 3 seperate kinds: Physical, Special, and Speed Evasion(s). Each Evasion score is calculated by Defense Stat / 5, rounded down. (Defense for Physical Evasions, Special Defense for Special Evasions, etc.) Evasion scores from Combat Stats alone can never be greater than +6 (That is, even if a Trainer has 35 Defense, their Physical Evasion would still only be +6.) Power Power is the raw physical strength and their capacity to lift or move heavy objects without undue strain. Who says that only Pokemon learn "Strength"? A Trainer starts with a base power of 4''' but several factors change this. If your Body Attribute is Poor (-1) or lower '''or Athletics is at a Pathetic Rank, lower Power by 1. If your Body Attribute is Good (+2) or more, increase Power by 1. If your Body Attribute is Fabulous (+5) increase Power by another 1. [If this is confusing, Fabulous Body Attribute grants +2 Power.] If your Athletics Skill is Novice Rank or higher, increase Power by 1. If your Combat Skill is Adept Rank or higher, increase Power by 1. High Jump This is a measure of how high a Trainer or Pokemon can jump straight up in meters. This stat begins at a mere 0, but similar to Power, several factors change the final value. If your Acrobatics Skill is at least Adept Rank, raise High Jump by 1. If your Acrobatics Skill is at Master Rank, then raise High Jump by an additional 1. While not a permanent adjustment, a running start raises High Jump by 1. It's important to remember that a High Jump stat of 0 does not actually mean they cannot jump. It means a Skill Check is needed to see how high they jump and whether they can actually break 1 meter high. Long Jump The long jump stat measures how far a Trainer or Pokemon can cover in a single jump, again in meters. Unlike a high jump, a lot of the force is lost pushing forward so this is rather difficult and the distance is not that much unless the jumper is trained. For both Trainers and Pokemon, their Long Jump stat is equal to 1/2 of their Acrobatics Rank. Movement Speed Self-explanatory, but this is a measure of how fast Trainers and Pokemon can move. Like Evasions, this stat is broken into Overland and Swimming Speeds. For trainers, Overland Speed is 3 + (Rank + Acrobatics Rank/2) or 5''' whichever is higher. For trainers, Swimming Speed is '''1/2 their Overland Speed stat. Features and other bonuses will grant general boosts to Movement Speed(s), but only to Movement Speeds that Trainers have already. That is, +4 to all Movement Speeds does not suddenly grant a Trainer Flight unless they had one before. However, specific boosts such as a Feature that grants +4 Levitate Speed will give the trainer the ability to levitate, even if they could not before. Throwing Range Throwing things takes effort, even things meant for throwing like Pokeballs. This stat measures how far a Trainer can throw items, whether you can bean a pokemon at long range or might as well tap the pokeball against the pokemon for all the distance you get. A trainer's throwing range is 4 + Athletics Rank. Size How big you are. By default, a Trainer is Medium but being extremely young may change this. Also to be noted is a trainer's weight, loosely tied to Size. While Medium covers anything from preteen too adult, a Weight Class (WC) of 3 only covers 55 to 110 lbs. (25 - 50 kg), WC 4 is between 111 to 220 lbs. (51 to 100 kg)., and anything higher becomes WC 5. Category:Project TU Category:Character Creation